


Must have been the Nargals

by ThatGryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGryffindor/pseuds/ThatGryffindor
Summary: It's the last day of term at Hogwarts for Fourth-year Luna Lovegood and her friends. Will she be able to find her possessions the "Nargals" hid from her?BTW My first public Fanfic so don't judge





	Must have been the Nargals

Harry?!  
Harry Potter awoke after hearing the familiar voice of his fourth-year friend Luna Lovegood speak his name. He opened his eyes just enough to see the blinding sunlight of an early Sunday morning fill his vision and turned his head to see a young Ravenclaw wearing a light purple nightgown standing in front of him. "Come on Harry it's our last day at Hogwarts before the term ends we have to go get what they took," said Luna. "What are you talking about Luna, and who took something?!" said Harry. "No time to explain the Nargals are planning something again," said Luna. "Oh and wake up Ron we need him for our mission," she said as she was leaving the room. Harry watched Luna as she was leaving the room. Knowing Luna as he did, he knew this "mission" was going to be just slightly insane.


End file.
